Kuroi Ame
by Inuyasha4ev.Tsukiko-san
Summary: A series of one-shots, some Sess/Kag, Inu/Kag, Inutai/Kag, Miroku/Kag, Koga/Kag, Naraku/Kag, and much more! Bon Appetit. Stories added every now and then to release my real story's stress.
1. Touch

A raven eyebrow twitched with irritaion as it's owner was belittled, shrieked at. Companions watched on, getting a tad appehensive when a certain miko's hands began to clench tightly. Her newly bought kimono fluttered in the wind. Pushing up her sleeves, only for them to fall again, she held her fists at her side, yelling forcefully, "OSUWARIIII!"

The offender instantly slammed to the ground, dirt flying into his mouth, which had still been open when he fell. Though muffled, you could make out many curse words, "Mmph Kuso! Uum-muh Bakayaro! Omm-yuah chikushoume!" Leaping up once the spell had worn off, he turned to see the miko and his companions walking away from him. "Get back here! Where do you think you're-"

"OSUWARI!" The miko snapped again, continuing to walk after she'd heard the loud crash that signified the crashing of her hanyou friend.

"Lady Kagome, calm down please." The monk, a lecher, but an otherwise wise, kind friend.

The miko, now known as Kagome, whirled around and poked him in the nose, "Unless you want me to put some of those beads on you, and sit you to hell and back, shut it."

Gulping, he nodded with a smile, patting her chest. "I understand fully."

"Don't lay a hand on me!" Smacking him, she whirled around, adding another, "OSUWARIIIIIIII!" before storming further into the forest, this time with no one behind her. "Baka Inuyasha, with his, 'Kikyo would never do this' and his, 'Stupid wench, you let him get away!'" She giggled at her own impersonation. "I sound pretty much like the bastard. Ha! Take that Inuyasha. Could your precious Kikyo do...that." Her breath caught in her throat, and she jumped behind a tree. "Is, is that Sesshomaru?" 'I've never seen him asleep before. I hardly knew he could sleep. And he looks so, dare I say it, beautiful.'

Though fearful, she couldn't allow herself to leave without just one...

Kneeling beside him, she reached, slowly, ever so slowly, painfully slowly. And just as her hand made contact, in what she later swore was the most gentle way, his eyes flew open, his hand shooting to her wrist. Kagome cried out at the sharp pain that flew through her wrist, and she could feel the bone popping out of place. Remorsefully, terrified, she looked back to see if Inuyasha was coming. But he wasn't, neither were the others. "Sesshomaru, I-"

He rose to his feet quickly, silencing her with just that motion. 'This miko is Inuyasha's wench.' He decided after sniffing the air lightly, unnoticeably. But what was Inuyaha's wench doing alone. His brother had turned around and left about five minutes ago, the other humans in his tachi just behind him. Had this miko been the one that had melted fear into their scents? And her hand had- Her hand. With that hand, she had managed to...

And that wasn't the worse of it. No, the worse was that he wanted her to do it again. It was all so confusing. What was so special about her hands, her fingertips. Lifting the hand to his face, he stared at it, analyzing. It looked very similar to every other human hand he'd seen. Did human's all feel that way? They couldn't possibly. It was her, something about her hand. It brought a tingling sensation to his cheek, but only in the spot she had...

Kagome blinked, about to ask Sesshomaru what he was staring at, when he squeezed the joint again. Once again, she howled, her knees feeling weak. How could his hand be so painful? Just a second before he'd held her wrist so tenderly. Just a second ago, she'd actually wondered about his...

How had this happened? Sesshomaru growled. How had he let his mind wander to such thoughts? Thoughts of her laying her gentle handle on his face, on his body. Thoughts of her caressing hands running through his hair. What had happened to bring that to his mind? His thumb smoothed over the bone that poke out against her skin as he thought to himself again. If he were to cut off her hands and take them with him, could he always feel her...

Kagome struggled against the new feelings within her. Her heart was speeding up, beating at a rate she was sure wasn't healthy. And sweat was pouring from her skin. Not to mention the warm, sticky liquid pooling into her underwear. 'So this...this is what it's like...'

'To be aroused, to long to be,'

'Touched.'

"Kagome! Kagome!"

The teen jumped at the sound of Sango's voice. 'Can anyone ever give me a moment of peice? I-' Her eyes clenched as the hold Sesshomaru had on her tightened once more, then loosened. It was then that he realized what he'd done. He had set the bone back in place.

"Arigato, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Kagome! Where are you?!"

"I-i must be leaving, Sesshomaru-sama." Turning swiftly, Kagome tried to leave, but he hadn't released her hand. "Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Sesshomaru-sama! That troublesome girl tried to drown me! Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru's lip curled in a snarl. That damned imp. 'Jaken.' He released her slowly, walking away when his palms clenched. He had to convince himself that her hands wasn't amazing. They were nothing perfect. They were nothing.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sesshomaru's body shook as he sat up in his futon. This couldn't go on. It just couldn't go on. "Jaken!"

The imp scurried into the room. "My Lord!"

"Bring a human to me."

Confused, Jaken opened his mouth to speak, shutting it immediately when he saw the flash in Sesshomaru's eyes. He dashed out of the room, to the kitchen. "You, human slave, come to me."

The girl looked at him with wide eyes, edging toward him. "Yes, Master Jaken."

Snatching her arm, he dragged her up the stairs to his lord's chambers. "This human, my lord?" He pushed the girl inside the dark room.

Sesshomaru looked up at the girl. She was slim, her shape lacking, but her face a strange pretty. Taking her slim wrist in his hand, he lifted hers fingers to his face, brushing them across his cheek lightly.

Jaken and the slave gasped.

Sesshomaru growled lowly to himself. No. It wasn't the same, no where near. Pushing her away, he ordered, "Bring Rin to me."

Jaken obeyed, bringing the young girl after tossing the slave from the room. "Rin, got to Lord Sesshomaru."

She skipped happily, despite being awakened from her sleep. "Hello, Lord Sesshomaru. It isn't morning yet."

Sesshomaru took her small hands carefully with his own shaking slightly, bringing them to his face. Her fingers were warm, soft, gentle, like Inuyasha's wench's, but not with the same spark. Sighing softly, he told Rin to return to her room.

"Perhaps my hand, Lord Se- I mean, i could bring you a demoness!"

"Do that, Jaken." Sesshomaru closed his eyes when the imp left. he dug his claws into his arms. It was starting to feel more and more like when he lost his mother. He'd tried the same things. First, ignoring it. Then trying to find a replacement. But he knew, already he knew that there were no hands like hers in the entire area, the entire world. He cracked his eyes open when he smelled Jaken returning with a demoness. Her hands had been rough, scratchy, so he'd cut them off. She'd be grateful when her knew one's grew. The demoness after that had only had a few fingers and stubs, most unpleasant as you may guess. He'd even given Jaken's hands a try, which ended in a dead imp that he'd he'd have to bring back with Tensaiga later. Sliding said sword into place on his kimono, he left the castle. If he couldn'd find a replacement, he'd have the real thing.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"

Kagome, what are you staring at your hand for? I told ya. It's been a few weeks, oughta be fully healed in another few. You should've have sat me so much, wench." Inuyasha mumbled without paying much attention to his words. He closed his eyse, reclining against his tree. "'Sides, what Sesshomaru did is over now. You should forget about it until I get the chance to kill him.

Kagome nodded at his words. He was right, well, except about killing Sesshomaru. It had been weeks ago, almost a month. She should forget about it, forget the way he made her feel. But she just couldn't do that. Not when he was constantly popping up in her head. Oh, and those steamy sessions she had in the hot springs, dreaming of him as she tried to make herself feel what he'd sparked. Rarely did she succeed. in fact, normally it left her craving more of him. She was such a lost cause. Lying back, she forced herself to sleep. But she was reawakened not much later when Inuyasha yelled for everyone to wake up. "Why?" She whined.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as his brother showed himself. "Sesshomaru's here."

Kagome jumped up with a start, looking over to him, dissappointed that he wasn't looking back at her. She stood slowly, looking between both brother's.

Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga, ready to kill. "Where the hell do you get off hurting Kagome?"

Sesshomaru's chest rose and fell much more than usual. His eyes darted to Kagome, and he took a step toward her, jumping directly in front of her when Inuyasha used the windscar. "Try again halfbreed, and you will harm her as well." His voice was gruff as he peered down at Kagome, who kept playing with her hair and looking away. He grabbed her hand quickly. "How dare you, miko?"

Kagome bit her lip." I-I don't understand, Sesshomaru-sama."

"How dare you?!" He asked again, this time louder.

Inuyasha frowned. "What the heck are you yelling at her for?! What did she do to you?!"

Ignoring Inuyasha, he moved closer to her, forcing her against the tree she stood in front off. "How dare you tease this Sesshomaru in such a way? How dare you make me feel such things?" He ran her fingertips across his jawline, then to his neck. He did the same with hs other.

Quivering, Kagome hooked her arms around Sesshomaru's neck.

Miroku covered Shippo's eyes as Sango stared, jaw dropped, and Inuyasha growled, his hands clenched. "My."

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around the miko's waist, holding her flesh against him. He bent his knees, rubbing his cheek back and forth again hers, then resting his forehead against her neck. "Miko, you have much nerve. To leave this Sesshomaru wanting you, yearning for you..."

"Touch." Kagome whispered. "And you have a lot of nerve leaving This Kagome desiring you, dying for your..."

"Touch."

Sesshomaru growled in agreement, nodding slightly. Looking down his narrow nose at her, he sealed her lips with his.

Inuyasha exploded," What the hell is going on?! Kagome, you are mine!!!!"

Both Kagome and Sesshomaru turned at this. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, then laughed. "Inuyasha, I stopped being your FOOL ages ago."

"Oh, so you love Sesshomaru now?"

"Well, no, really. But I love his touch."


	2. Mockery

Mockery

Sesshomaru's brows knitted together as he heard Kagome sigh for the seventh time in the past five minutes. Lowering his book for a moment, he looked at her. "Miko, what is wrong?"

Kagome rolled over in the bed, tossing her upper body across his lap. "I'm borrrrred."

"Then go to bed."

"I can't. I'm not tired." Kagome tugged at his hair. "Let me braid your hair."

Holding his book up once again, he proceeded to read. "No."

"Hai."

"Iie."

"Sesshooooo!" She flopped her head to the side, pressing her face into his lower stomach.

He rested a hand on her head, stroking her hair sensually. "I must warn you, miko, not to hold your face there. You claim to not be in the mood."

She huffed. "I'm not. So restrain yourself."

"Why do you not simply move your face?" He adjusted himself, feeling his pants tighten as she snuggled closer. "Find something to occupy your time, something that will tire you."

Kagome tapped her chin in thought, then grinned, repeating, "Find something to occupy your time, something that will tire you."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Miko, do not start that."

"Miko, do not start that." She bit back a giggle.

"Kagome, cease."

"Kagome, cease."

"Damned woman, cease or I will make you!" His voice rose.

Kagome kissed his bare stomach. "Damned woman, cease or I will make you!"

Sesshomaru growled threatingly. "Mate or not, I will not give you an easy punishment."

"Mate or not, I will not give you an easy punishment."

He bared his fangs in sheer annoyance, then sighed, closing his eyes. 'She is going to drive me insane. I must find some way to silence her.' Smirking suddenly, he began, "I find that reciting what someone else is saying is quite ignorant -I will be your love slave, Sesshomaru- And that miko who do mock their mates often end up paying the price -I will never associate with Inuyasha again- Whether it be painful mentally or physically. -And I am very happy that I am pregnant.-"

Tiredly, Kagome nuzzled against him, repeating, "I find that reciting what someone else is saying is quite ignorant -I will be your love slave, Sesshomaru- And that miko who do mock their mates often end up paying the price -I will never associate with Inuyasha again- Whether it be painful mentally or physically. -And I am very happy that I am pregnant.-" Her eyes drifted shut, then snapped open, "Whoa, what?!"

"You've already said it, miko. I surely hope you do not think you may turn around and take them back. Starting tonight, you are my love slave, and you will never associate with the halfbreed."

"B-but, that's not fair! You tricked me!"

"That I did."

Kagome shook her head furiously, "And I'm pregnant?!"

Sesshoamru nodded curtly. "That you are."

"Impossible."

"No." Suddenly, a large feather pillow smashed him over the head, sending feathers flying through the air. Slowly, he looked toward his mate, growling, "Kagome."

She growled back, baring her baby fangs. "Why are you just telling me?!"

He closed his eyes, blew upward to get the feather off of his eyelid, and hit her with a pillow. "I assumed you knew your own body."

"I don't anymore! Not now that I'm a demoness!" She whacked him in the face, smirking with satisfaction as feathers fell into his platinum hair.

"You've made a horrible mistake, miko." Lunging at her, he wrestled with her, then pinned her to the bed. "Apologize for striking this Sesshomaru in the face."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "With a pillow."

"Mate." He threatened.

"Mate." She stucked her tongue out at him, pushing against him as hard as she could. "Ha!" She laughed as she flipped their positions. "I'm not human anymore, Sesshomaru."

"And still, you are not anywhere near my level." He rolled over, eyes widening ever so slightly when Kagome pushed him, causing them both to fall out of the bed. "Hn. That was eventful." His brows rose on his forehead when Kagome didn't answer. "Miko? Kagome? Mate." Looking down, he felt a thin grin cross his face. She was asleep, nestled against his chest. "Sleep well, miko." Sitting up to cut off the lamp, he snatched the covers from the bed, lying back on the floor with his mate and holding her to him.

As Kagome felt the warmth of Sesshomaru's body, plus the cover's, she smiled in her sleep, mumbling, "Sleep well, miko." 


	3. Stupid Things Men Say

**Things Men Say**

**_Things Guys Say But Really Mean Something Else_**

Kagome squealed, slamming the door to her apartment. She ran into her bedroom and jumped on Inuyasha. "Oh, you'll never believe it, Inu!" She scraped her new fangs against his neck.

Groaning, Inuyasha flipped her onto her back, straddling her narrow waist.

"I got a promotion. My boss, Myoga-san, he said I'm doing wonderful. He loves my idea for the sake's advertisement! Isn't that wonderful?!"

_"That's very interesting, honey."_ He rolled his eyes, pulling his shirt over his head. 'Damnit, Kagome, are you still talking?

O______________________________________O

Kagome's eyes twitched as she saw a large billboard. "That's it. We've seen that billboard three times already, Hakudoshi! Turn around!"

"What for? That means we're getting closer."

"No, it doesn't. It means that we're lost!"

Hakudoshi huffed. _"No, dearest. I'm not lost. I'm a human GPS."_ Inwardly, he wanted to smash his head against the steering wheel. 'We're never gonna get there, let alone get back to the city.' He sighed. 'I wonder if Kagome likes elephants.'

"Are we even in Japan anymore?! This looks like India!"

O_____________________________________0

Yawning, Kagome opened the door, jumping in shock. "Menomaru! What are you doing here so early?! I look a mess!"

Kissing her lightly, he smiled, "Kag, _baby, I'll love you no matter how you look."_ He smiled and scratched the back of his head, observing her.

Streaks of slob ran across her face. Her pajamas were wrinkled. Her hair was all over the blace, and there was mucus in the corners of her eyes. "You're so sweet!" She hugged him.

"I meant it." His face twitched. 'Note to self, never come over before 9:00 am.'

O______________________________________O

Monday

"Sangoooo!" Miroku sang, scurrying toward his wife.

"Not today."

Thursday

"Sango, love." Miroku wrapped his arms around her holding her against him.

"I've got studying to do."

Saturday

Sango stepped out of the bathroom in a naughty cops uniform. "Miroku, baby, you've been a bad boy."

He yawned. _"I'm really tired today."_

"Oh. Okay. Why's your right hand in a cast?"

"I sprained it." 'Doing what you wouldn't do for about a week!'

O______________________________________O

Kagome gnawed on her lip. "No. This isn't the right dress." She turned to go back into the dressing room when a hand fell on her shoulder. "Hm? What is it Sesshy?"

"_You look beautiful_, koi." Sesshomaru told her, gripping her chin between his fingers.

"Really?! Oh, then I'm getting it for sure!" She leaned closer to him, whispering, "And when we get home, you're getting it." She rushed off.

Smirking, he sat down. 'Finally, This Sesshomaru was thinking of killing himself if she tried on another dress.'

O______________________________________O

Stupis things Men say

"Kagome, would you mind buying a dress for my sister, Kagura?"

Kagome nodded with a smile. "Sure thing, Naraku. What size is she?"

He sat there for a moment, eyes rolled to the ceiling int thought. _"I'm not sure. She's big like you."_

She stiffened, then glared at him, a fiery background behind her. "What?! I am not fat! Are you trying to call me fat, Naraku?!"

"No, love, that wasn't what I meant."

"Yes it was! You think I'm fat! You bastard!"

"I didn't mean it, Kagome! Crap, I meant- Ugh! Just pummel me already."

"Gladly!" She launched herself at him.

0_____________________________________0

Kagome frowned as she observed the photo she'd found under Akitoki's bed. "Akitoki, who's this?"

He rolled over, glanced at the picture, then rolled the other way. "Asami Yama."

"Who's Asami Yama?"

"The girl in the picture."

"Aki." She said sternly.

_"No one. A friend from highschool."_

"Oh."

**Twenty Years Later**

"Dad, my girlfriend dumped me over a picture of an old girlfriend. What was I supposed to tell her?"

Hojo smirked. "Yeah, Akitoki, what was he supposed to do?"

Akitoki smiled to himself. "Well, abot twenty years ago, Kagome found a picture of Asami Yama, my old girlfriend. I told her she was an old friend to avoid conflict. _I mean, could i have really told her that that girl was the best sex I'd ever had at the time."_

"The best what?!" Kagome shrieked, tossing a book at his head as she walked into the room. "You jerk, you lied!"

"Love, I didn't- I mean, I-"

"If he had told, you would have left him. Then I wouldn't be here." Ken hugged his mother.

"And I'd be happy with that!"

He pouted. "Mommy."

Glaring, she kicked her husband in the crotch and stormed off.

"Good god, Kagome!" Akitoki squealed.

"I tried." Ken patted his father on the back, running after his mother. "Mom, you're glad I was born, aren't you?!"

"Ha." Hojo laughed, kicking his brother in the side before leaving the room.

**Ohhh, I forgot, If you would like to be in an anime series, let me know. My friend really need boys...preferrably with deep voices. Girls...don't matter what type of voice.**


End file.
